Pokemon: A New Beginning
by heartlessangel1993
Summary: A what if story line of Pokemon Black/White. What if N and Team Plasma had won? What would the world be like? Read on and find out.


Note: This fan-fiction takes places in an alternate Pokemon universe, a what-if story if you would. In this world, it was N who won the fight in Pokemon Black/White, not the protagonist. Under N, everyone in Unova, and later on, all of the world, released their Pokemon. Team Plasma now rules over the world, with N as the King. Poke-balls have been destroyed, Pokemon centres shut down, and it is illegal to be in possession of either a Poke-ball or a Pokemon. No mercy is shown to those to break these ultimate rules.

Five years have passed since that day, and so we are taken to a small farm outside of Nuvema Town where a young man is about to go on a journey that will shake the world to its core.

Chapter 1

Vincent yawned as he stared up into the sky, a flock of Pidove flying overhead. At 17 years old, He was a handsome boy, with pale skin, which brought out his emerald eyes. He sighed, sitting up and looked across the forest that bordered his parent's farm. The farm had been a Pokemon Ranch, but when Team Plasma took over, they had been forced to release all of the Pokemon they had taken care of into the wold, or face the wrath of their 'King' N. Vincent scowled. He had grown up to Pokemon his entire life, since he was a baby, Pokemon had helped his parents raised and care for him. They had been partners, and just like that, they were taken from him, just as he was about to get his first Pokemon himself. Ever since then, he had harboured an intense hatred of both Team Plasma and N, both of which had been able to keep their Pokemon to 'regulate and keep the peace of the new world.' It was just a big bad joke to Vincent.

"Vincent!" Vincent stood up and walked towards the farm house where his Mother was calling from. He walked over to her and couldn't help but feel a twinge of rage. This was another reason he hated Team Plasma. The release of all the Pokemon had put his parents out of a business. They had been struggling to support themselves and their son, and it was taking a tole on them. The shining Raven coloured hair of his mother, which he had inherited, was now a dull, and bags marked her eyes, ageing her at least ten years. "Yeah Mom?" He asked, leaning against one of the walls. His Mother smiled at him. "Vincent, I need you to go into the forest and collect anything you think we can sell in town tomorrow. We are running low on supplies, and we have no money." He stared into her eyes, her exhaustion reflected in his own. He nodded. "Alright, I'll grab whatever I can." He hugged his Mother tightly before turning to leave the farm house. Before he could even take a step forward, she caught his shoulder, and thrust a box into his chest. "These are your Father's...bury them in the forest while your there, alright?" Vincent eyes his Mother curiously, but could only nod and leave.

The box was small and light. If it weren't for the faint sound of something hitting the side of the box as he moved, he would have thought it was empty. He stared at the box as he reached the edge of the forest. There was something obviously illegal in this box, otherwise his Mother wouldn't have told him to get rid of them. He wondered if it was something left over from his Father's days a trainer. Vincent kept walking deeper and deeper into the forest, trying to get as far away from the farm as possible before dumping the contents of the box. He looked around the forest, his gaze meeting longingly at a nest of Sewaddle, or a flock of Woobat sleeping soundly in trees to escape the light. He was so per-occupied by these sights that he almost didn't here someone that definitely belong in the forest.

"Hey, get back here!"

"Don't let is escape! Zinzolin will have our heads if we do!"

Vincent ducked behind a tree just as a small dark gray fox-like Pokemon darted passed, followed closely by four people in white that he instantly recognized as Plasma Grunts. A wave of anger spread through Vincent's body as he realized what they were doing. Keeping himself hidden behind trees, the young man followed the group chasing what he now realized was a Zorua. They reached a huge rock face, and Vincent could see the Grunts slowing down, each bringing out a single Pokemon, and each releasing a Pokemon from them. The Zorua was now trap in the centre of a Seviper, a Liepard, a Zangoose, and a Watchog. The four Pokemon learned over the smaller Pokemon while the grunts chuckled.

"A weakened Pokemon is so much easier to catch." One said, raising a hand to order the Pokemon. Before another word could come out of his mouth however, a roar echoed through the forest, pure rage infused with it. The rock face shattered as if made of a glass, and a large Pokemon burst from the cave that had taken the rock face's place. The Zoroark's claws began to glow a deep purple as it swatted the Watchog away, and entered the circle, the Zorua cowering behind it. The Grunts looked taken aback by the sudden appearance of the other Pokemon, but quickly regained their composure.

"Looks like it's going to be two for the price of one." One of them said. "Zangoose, Crush Claw!"

"Seviper, Poison Tail!"

"Liepard, Aerial Ace!"

The three remaining Pokemon belonging to the grunts went to strike. At the same time, a crimson aura had surrounded Zoroark's forearms, and upon hitting the ground with both of its arms, released a huge shock wave, sending the attacking Pokemon flying before they could make contact. The grunts looked at shock at their fallen Pokemon. Zoroark let out a roar at the grunts before leaping towards them in rage.

"Weavile, Metal Claw."

Zoroark hit the ground hard as a Weavile jumped out of the tree opposite of where Vincent was hiding, its claws shining brightly. Just behind it was an old man wearing deep purple robes, his hind folded behind his back. Beads of sweat fell from Vincent's face as he stared at the man. It was Zinzolin, one of the Seven Sages of Team Plasma. "I was wondering what was taking you fools so long." He said calmly, stepping forward beside his Pokemon. "It seems you ran into a bit of trouble while catching me my Zorua." He looked down at the fallen Grunt's Pokemon and shook his head. "How pitiful. You four couldn't defeat a single Zoroark? Ghetsis will not be pleased to hear about this."

The four Grunts began to shake at Ghetsis' name. Zinzolin's Weavile smirked as Zoroark began to stand up, and lunged, not at it, but at Zinzolin. "Metal Claw." He said calmly, and Zoroark was send crashing into the ground by the powerful attack. Vincent couldn't believe what he was seeing. The Zoroark had been able to take out three other Pokemon without any trouble, but this single Weavile was tossing it around like a rag doll. The power of the Sages had not been exaggerated.

Attempting to get up again, Zoroark threw its arm at the Weavile, Which easily blocked the attack. "Weavile, end this. We don't have time for nonsense such as this. Bury it with Avalanche."

Zoroark looked at Zinzolin with horror and anger while the Zorua rushed towards it, crying loudly. At that moment, something within Vincent snapped, and before he knew what he was doing, he let the box fall to the ground and rushed towards the pair of Fox Pokemon pushing them out of the way just as a huge pile of snow dropped from Weavile's raised claws, right on the spot where Zoroark and Zorua had been seconds ago. Breathing heavily, Vincent winced as he felt a pair of claws dig into his leg and drag him away from the Fox Pokemon.

"What do we have here?" Zinzolin asked, staring out at Vincent with clear annoyance in his cold eyes. "A little sneak eh? You do know interfering with official Team Plasma business is a serious crime, do you not young man?" Vincent stared at the older man for a few moments before catching his voice. "You call breaking your own laws and beating on wild Pokemon official business? That's disgusting!"Zinzolin chuckled, shaking his head. "I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand boy. Perhaps you will learn after a little beating."

"Zinzolin sir!" One of the grunts called. "I think he may need a little more than a beating." Both Vincent and Zinzolin turned their heads towards the grunt, and then to where the grunt was pointing. When Vincent had dropped the box, it had burst open, causing its contents to spill out onto the forest floor.

"Poke-balls!" Zinzolin and Vincent whispered at the same time, staring at them in shock. "It would appear...that we have a full blown criminal on our hands lads. We'll have to take you back to the castle to be locked up it would seem." Vincent's head whipped back to the Sage, his eyes filled with horror. No one that had entered N's Castle, the base of Team Plasma, had ever come out again. It was a prison where the only sentence was a life sentence. The old Sage chuckled at him. "However...it would be such a shame for a young man such as yourself to spend the rest of your life in the Castle's prison. Perhaps if you beg for forgiveness and repent your wicked ways, I will instead allow you to join the noble ranks of Team Plasma. How about it boy?"

Vincent stared at Zinzolin for a moment, his fists balling into fists. These were the people that had taken everything away from the people of the world. Taken away the bond between Pokemon and people, had taken away his parent's livelihood...

"I'd rather rot away in that prison of yours than ever join the likes of you!" Zinzolin's grin disappeared, and was replaced by a scowl. "So be it. Weavile, Metal Claw."

Vincent closed his eyes and braced himself for the hit, but it never came. Opening his eyes, Vincent saw the scene that was no laid out in front of him. Zoroark and Weavile were hacking away at each other with their claws, Weavile's shining brightly like steel, and Zoroark's darkly. He something wet against his cheek and turned to see Zorua licking him.

"Where did the brat go!?" Vincent turned to see Zinzolin looking around the forest, clearly panicking over something. "Where is the boy!?"

Vincent raised an eyebrow at Zorua. The little Fox shook its head and motioned towards Zoroark, who was still locked in vicious combat with Weavile. It was hiding them with an illusion. The grunts were scurrying around, trying to help Zinzolin look. "He couldn't have gotten far, spread out and find him! He can not be aloud to escape!" He turned to his Weavile, a vein pulsing in his neck. "Weavile, finish it now! AVALANCHE!"

Vincent's eyes widened as Weavile struck Zoroark in the face with its claws, and began to create a giant ball of snow above its head. Zorua tried to run towards it, but he kept the small Fox back. The last thing Vincent saw of Zoroark before it was completely buried in the snow were mournful eyes directed at the wiggling Pokemon in his arms. Vincent flinched and looked away as the last of the snow fell. Zinzolin returned Weavile to its Poke-ball and shook his head. "What a waste...now to find the boy." He charged through the forest, his footsteps getting fainter and fainter. Once he could not hear them at all, Vincent rushed to the pile of snow, Zorua right behind him. Falling to his knees, Vincent began to dig through the snow until he uncovered Zoroark. Its breathing was low and laboured, its fur ice cold. It opened an eye and stared at Vincent. "Thank you..." Vincent whispered, placing a gentle hand on its chest. "You saved me..."

The Zoroark looked at Zorua, then back at Vincent, but what Vincent saw was not a Pokemon but a young woman, and kneeling where Zorua had been was a young girl, crying, who looked remarkably like the young woman. The young woman mouthed something to Vincent, and it finally dawned on him why this Zoroark had fought so hard to protect Zorua.

Protect her

Vincent nodded as the Illusion shattered and Zoroark closed her eyes, and her breathing stopped. "I will..." Vincent whispered, a tear falling down his cheek. How could this happen? Team Plasma had gone out about a world for Pokemon, releasing those with trainers from their 'cruel bonds', yet here they were, orphaning one of the beings they claimed to be fighting for. "They need to be stopped." Zorua looked up at Vincent, who was shaking with rage, more tears falling now. "They have to pay for this..." He knelt down and faced Zorua. "Listen girl...I promise you right now we will get them for this, but I can't do it alone. I'll need your help." Zorua looked at him, and rubbed the wetness from her fur with a tiny paw and nodded, a look of determination on her face. Vincent walked over to the fallen Poke-balls and picked up six of them. "You and I are going to be partners from now on, so I'm not just going to call you Zorua. How does Shade sound?" The little Zorua barked happily, running up onto Vincent's shoulder. Vincent closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. By doing this, he was about to truly break the laws Team Plasma had put in place. He was going to rebel against them, try and bring them down. Alone.

"Shade gently knocked her head against the Poke-ball Vincent held, and disappeared within the capsule. It would appear she had made her decision. "Alright Shade...lets go. I have a lot of explaining to do."


End file.
